Into the Mists
by J.W. Cart
Summary: Legolas finds himself in a different world meeting a different kind of elf.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings don't belong to me. The other ideas do.

**Into the Mists**

"_The realm of fairy-story is wide and deep and high and filled with many things: all manner of beasts and birds are found there; shoreless seas and stars uncounted; beauty that is an enchantment, and an ever-present peril; both joy and sorrow sharp as swords. In that realm a man may, perhaps, count himself fortunate to have wandered, but its very richness and strangeness tie the tongue of the traveller who would report them. And while he is there it is dangerous for him to ask too many questions, lest the gate should be shut and the keys be lost." – J.R.R. Tolkien "On Fairy-Stories_,"

The woods had been full of mists lately, wrapping the trees in an almost transparent silvery cloth. It turned the elves that moved through the trees into ghosts, instead of shadows. The trees seemed to be tense, barely rustling or speaking. The air felt thick and sticky, making Legolas shiver unexpectedly as he rode out of his father's hall. He looked around, trying to peer into the shadows, shadows that were covered up by the mists, trying to see what had made him shiver so. Yet nothing seemed out of place. All that there did seem to be was a sense of expectation; a sense of something waiting to happen. Shaking his head to try and free himself of that sensation, he urged his horse forward into the woods.

He wasn't planning to stray from his father's protected borders, so he took no guard with him. It was just a ride to stretch his horse's legs and clear his mind of thoughts that seemed to be clouding. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, he seemed to be having dreams of a woman, a green woman to be exact, with a wide smile and laughter in her eyes. And yet there always seemed to be something wrong with the way she smiled and the way she laughed, as if there was a joke that he was the butt of, the victim of a great prank. She never spoke though. Just looked at him and laughed. It caused an itching down his back just to think of it.

Legolas rode into the woods deeper into the woods, eyes slightly closed, trying to get a sense for what the tenseness was, as well as trying to get his mind off that woman. Black squirrels, for a ways followed him, they didn't seem to be bothered by what the trees were, but they were never the most intelligent of creatures. As he maneuvered into a small clearing, really just a break in the trees, he heard a rustling noise.

Breaking free of his trance he opened his eyes and his other senses trying to pin point where the noise was coming from. From his right a stag bounded out of the woods. It paused in the sunlight, gold glinting off of its antlers and hooves, its hide pure white. Its eyes were wild, as if it were being hunted, and it was breathing heavily.

"That's not from around here," Legolas murmured. He started to slide off his horse when the stag gave a snort of fright and wheeled around, thundering back the way it came.

Then, before he could react, he heard more hoof beats and from the same direction as the stag. A man on a black horse broke into the clearing. He wore no clothes that Legolas recognized as being from around the Dale or of the Rangers, though it was to the Rangers his dress was most like. He carried a bow in his hands, as if her were hunting, perhaps the stag. He had a frightened and startled look on his face as he turned the horse around in the clearing.

Legolas took the opportunity to ride forward, for while a stag was strange, a stranger could be dangerous or even in danger. As soon as the stranger caught sight of him, however, his eyes went wide and like the stage before him, he bolted, the horse giving a whinny of surprise.

Without really thinking about it, Legolas spurred his horse forward into a chase. The other's horse didn't seem to be as agile in the thick forests of Mirkwood, so Legolas had an advantage there. He was able to keep the other rider in sight. As they rode, the mists grew thicker and thicker until all that kept Legolas on the trail was the sounds of the other horse's hooves on the ground. He slowed his horse down some, not wanting to risk it breaking its legs in the unseen forest, but still kept up the chase.

After they had been riding for about twenty minutes, the mist broke and faded away.

What Legolas saw caused him to halt his horse rapidly. From the darkness of the forests of Mirkwood he had come upon a large plain covered in patches of snow. He could see out in the distance scrubs of trees clung together like frightened skeletons, their bark black and dark. The air was crisp and felt different than that of the forest. And the sky seemed to be caught in twilight, streaked with pinks, oranges and reds. Dancing a head of him, the black horse tossed its head, steam rising from its nostrils. The rider looked back at him, with the same expression as before, fear and surprise. Turning around Legolas saw nothing but snowy plains as well. The forests and mists had vanished.

He appeared to be trapped here. Where ever 'here' was, and it certainly didn't feel like home.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, not mine The Lord of the Rings folk.

* * *

The air was cold enough that Legolas' breath was visible. He stared at the only other rider, and only other person, on the snow-crusted plain who watched him warily. Kneeing his horse foreword, he called out in Common since the other looked human, "Stay, stranger… I wish to speak with you."

He got about two paces when the stranger, spurred his own horse into a run. Sighing, because he really didn't want to do this, Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver and notched it to his bow. Drawing the string back he sighted quickly and let the arrow fly.  
The arrow flew to its target and hit the stranger's horse in the leg, the ankle joint to be exact. The horse reared up in pain and shock, causing its rider to cry out, before it fell over onto its side, crushing the rider underneath. As soon as the horse has started to fall, Legolas was riding towards them. He slid off his horse to check on the stranger.

A quick examination showed that he was unconscious. The horse got up, limping a little, but seemed to be fine. Continuing his examination, Legoas determined that nothing was broken, but the rider would probably have a rather large headache when he woke up, and may have trouble walking. The horse had stepped on his foot.

Carefully, he removed all the rider's weapons before tying the rider up. He then waited.  
The rider, he noticed, was not as he originally thought, human. If only because no human that he ever saw had such pointed ears that stuck out from the side of their head. Elven ears were more leaf shaped and much smaller than these. His body on the other hand, seemed to be proportionate to a human. It was rather puzzling.

It was a good thing that Legolas wasn't bothered by the cold, because it permeated everything around. While he waited he checked over the horse, bandaging up the arrow wound. It would be fine, but shouldn't be ridden for a while. At first the horse was reluctant to let him near enough to check the wound, but Legolas eventually managed to calm it down, though he felt as if it were going to snap his arm off at any time. It was an unusual feeling, as he generally got along with animals.

Two hours past before the stranger stirred, or at least Legolas thought it was two hours. It was hard to tell time in this place. It had been dusk since he had gotten there, the stars just barely visible and the sun … where ever it was, almost but not, gone.

"You're awake, good." Legolas said, his eyes watching the other's movements like a hawk. "Perhaps now we can have a civil conversation."

The stranger glowered at him, and didn't speak.

"Or you could just sit here, tied up in the snow, while I go off and look for a way back."

This got a snort in answer.

"You find this amusing?"

"You won't find your way back," the stranger finally said. "That way is closed."

"Ah, you speak. Excellent," he said, "However, your response leaves much to be desired." The stranger glowered at him, but didn't respond. "I could just leave you here alone, in the snow, tied up, and go and search for a way back myself, but I think your help would be much more appreciated." The stranger studied him, as if trying to determine how truthful Legolas was being. Legolas let him get a good look before standing up and walking towards his horse.

He heard a struggling noise and then, "Only the Queen can find another way on purpose." The stranger called out.

Legolas turned and looked back at him. "Is that truth?"

"Yes, it is!" he said earnestly.

"Well then, it looks like you are going to take me to your Queen."

Not trusting the stranger, Legolas kept him bound and put him on his own horse. The stranger's horse he led himself, as it wasn't sound to ride. He walked next to his horse, occasionally patting it and talking to it in Sidarin. The way that the stranger pointed out seemed to be no different than any other place. All was a plain snowy white broken with the black of wet rocks and dead trees.

Walking lightly on the snow after a time, Legolas asked his captive. "How are you called?"

"Falinor." The other said after looking at him startled. "You?"

"Legolas. Is it always like this here?" he asked gesturing to the landscape and the sky.

"When the queen is in a mood, it is, yes," Falinor said softly, before shivering as he looked up into the sky.

"She can control the weather?" This time it was Legolas' turn to be startled. He knew that the woods of Mirkwood could respond to an elf's desires in a limited area, but over such a vast area! Inconceivable.

"This is her world, it responds to her."

"I see." This wasn't doing anything to comfort him at all. "And do you respond to her as well?"

"She is my Queen. I do as she wishes," Falinor said in a flat voice that sounded as if it were oft repeated, but not believed. This too, Legolas noted. He may have an ally if needed later.

"And how far to the Queen do we have to go?"

Falinor tilted his head, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, "She's pleased with me, so not long, just over that rise." He pointed to a hill that had just shown up from the flat landscape. There was an almost golden glow around it.

Pulling the horses into a run, Legolas trotted up the hill. What was below was nothing that he could have ever expected.

* * *

Next: the Queen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Legolas is not mine. The Fey are. At least I think.

* * *

The city that spread out before Legolas was something beyond his comprehension. It was, with a word, magical looking. Every single building looked like it was made of glass or crystal, with sunlight glinting off the rounded corners of the buildings. Despite this none of the buildings looked transparent. Beyond the city was a wide plain that reminded Legolas of the land of Rohan, but there was something about it that seemed more real and at the same time unreal.

A road began a few strides before them made of stone so smooth as if made by dwarven craft.

"Down this way?" he asked, pointing to the road. Falinor nodded. The road felt like earth under his feet but sounded like stone. It was not a comfortable feeling.

Everything around him seemed to be sending him vibes of something being off, of something not natural and yet at the same time perfectly natural. The horses' hooves struck like flint against steel with sparks. At least the black one's did. His own horse trod with clacking noises.

Buildings seem to grow out of the landscape, starting small at the edges of the city and slowly growing taller. This too seemed so organic and natural that it rung wrong. The people in the city were even more unbelievable. Falinor was perhaps the most normal looking. They were of every color and shape imaginable. He saw some that looked like orcs and others like elves, but their skins were in shades he didn't think were possible. Some were glowing; others had wings like birds, dragons or insects. Some had eight hands and one or two he saw had the parts of an animal attached to them.

Legolas could almost do nothing but stare. Fortunately the black horse seemed to know where home was and pushed a head, eager to be home. The lost elf followed the horse, trusting his own to follow.

All of the strange creatures stared at them. At their strange procession. He couldn't tell what they were saying, though. Even his elven hearing couldn't help with this. But they sounded shocked and yet excited about something.

The end of the road turned out to be the gates of a fine palace. Two guards stood in the way of the black horse, which stamped its hooves against the ground in irritation. These guards looked more like Falinor. They were dressed in armor though, with tall halberds in their hands.

They took one look at Falinor and tried to hide smiles.

"Did the little bird finally get caught?" one of them asked. Neither seemed to notice Legolas. Falinor snarled a little.

"I did what I was told to do. Unlike some I could speak of."

The guard that had spoken, glowered back, anger flashing in his eyes, "Don't speak to me like that half breed. I'll have your handler bring you to heel quick enough."

"Enough," Legolas snapped, channeling his father in one of his really bad moods. "Stop your bickering. It is pointless. I wish an audience with your queen. If you can not help me with this, then find me someone who can."

His voice got the guards attention, and they both snapped to.

"Of course M'lord, I'll send for someone right this instant," the guard that hadn't spoken yet said before turning and running away. The other guard stepped back and let Legolas and the horses through. A liveried stabled hand ran up and took the custody of the black horse before looking at Falinor and the strange horse.

"Are you going to let me down?" Falinor asked.

"Of course." He pulled a knife free and cut the other's bonds before helping him off the horse. Falinor wasn't able to stand on his own and so he leaned against Legolas. At least he did up until a regal man similar to Falinor dressed in leathers reminiscent of a human's hunting outfit came out. Then Falinor stiffened and leaned against Legolas' horse that still stood patiently in the same spot.

From Falinor's reactions, Legolas guessed that this man was Fallinor's handler. Whatever that meant. He smiled broadly and in such away that Legolas immediately didn't trust him.

"My lord, forgive the guards and my pet. I'm sure any wrongs that have been made can be made right and quickly. Please let me welcome you to the palace of the Queen of the Fey. She has been eagerly awaiting your appearance, but begs off an audience until after you've had a chance to rest."

The man's speech clinched Legolas' dislike and mistrust of the man. No one he could trust would claim another living being such as Falinor as a pet. Falinor, on the other hand, had gone over to the man and stood quietly, like an obedient dog.

"The only wrongs that need to be righted now are that I would like to go home."

"Of course. And that need shall be attended to, of course. But not now."

"And why not?"

"Because now is not a good time." There was something in his voice that made Legolas leery of pushing the conversation further.

"Perhaps you are right," he said. "It has been a long day. I would like time to rest."

"Of course you would. If you would care to follow me?" He bowed and indicated that Legolas should precede him.

Putting on his best court face and trying to act as his father would in this situation, Legolas walked in the direction indicated. The unnamed man –elf – he supposed, with ears like that. They all could be elves, of some sort (what sort he couldn't begin to fathom). Though he was glad that they weren't elves of his sort. In any case the elf fell into step next to him, Falinor trailing behind.

"I'm afraid I didn't get your name, sir." Legolas said, as they walked up the steps to the palace. The elf smiled at him.

"I am Lord Halkins, keeper of the Queen's Falcon," he said giving Legolas a short bow.

"Legolas of Mirkwood," Legolas returned, deciding to keep his royalty a secret for now. It wasn't something that he felt that should be spread around at this time, better to just be a normal elf. "The Queen's Falcon?" that sounded like a title.

Halkins gestured to Falinor. "The Queen's Falcon. She sends him out hunting for things and in between those times, someone has to keep him."

"He can't keep himself?"

The response to that was hearty laughter. Apparently this was a funny idea. Legolas wish that he knew why. Falinor didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Do you like our little falcon? He could keep you company if you'd like?"

Legolas looked back at Falinor, who looked frightened at this concept. "I don't think so," he said. Falinor immediately looked less frightened.

"No?" Halkins looks a bit disappointed. "Ah, well, I suppose I'll just have to keep him entertained myself."

Now Falinor just looked resigned. Stranger and stranger. After all, why would a lord need to keep his pet or servant entertained? This was starting to feel like a chess game, except that Legolas couldn't see all the pieces on the board. He had a feeling that the queen was still the one piece that had to be watched out for. They were the most unpredictable, after all.

The palace, Legolas noticed as the walked into it deeper, was made out of a pinkish marble. It had white swirls and looked almost like strawberry cream. There were great tapestries placed on the walls depicting dragons and creatures that Legolas couldn't identify, horses with horns, half eagle half cat creatures and hundreds of others. Some looked like the Oliphants that he had heard stories about. The pictures with dragons in it appeared to be fierce battles … and for some reason Legolas found himself rooting for the dragon.

Paintings of great hunts were also in the halls that they walked through. Great lords and ladies wearing armor and on noble looking steeds rode after hounds with red ears and red eyes. The prey of these hunts were often humans. Terrified, frightened humans who looked as if they didn't have a chance in their life to survive those wild hunts.

Lord Halkins noticed Legolas staring at the paintings and smiled. "The Hunt is a favorite past time of the King. He is always looking for new people to join in it."

"It looks…interesting," Legolas said. It was the best he could come up with. He felt that there could definitely be a way that he would end up as the next prey if he wasn't careful.

"It is." He paused at a door, "Here are some rooms that you may use. Falinor will stay to make sure everything is as you want. He's very obedient." He opened the door and gestured for Legolas to step inside.

Legolas got the impression of a vast well decorated room before the door shut behind him. Spinning around he saw Falinor standing meekly in by the door. The door was shut and he didn't doubt it was locked. They wouldn't want him wandering around by himself and Falinor was to serve as his guardian.

Well, they would discover exactly how difficult it was to keep a Mirkwood elf, especially when he didn't wish to be kept.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Castle, the Court and Caution 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Legolas, not mine. Everyone else... sort of mine.

* * *

Legolas looked at Falinor. He studied the young elf, for he did look young, trying to see what he was thinking. "So, now what happens?" he asked.

"I do what you wish me to do, except leave." There was something about the way he said that, that led Legolas to believe that he would do anything he wanted him to do, even if it was harmful to himself. A great power to hold over someone. And one he didn't want to have. No one should have that power over another.

Falinor seemed all too accepting of it, if not happy.

"If I told you to stay here, while I left?"

"I'd have to follow you."

"My keeper, I see."

He shrugged, "I obey my Lord's wishes."

"Yes, you do." Legolas frowned as he said that and started to prowl around the room. There was a fine bed, big enough for three people. A wardrobe of some sort, vanity with mirror. It looked more like a human dwelling than a place for an elf. "What happens now?"

"We wait."

"And if I don't wish to wait?"

"We wait anyway."

There weren't any windows in the room. The people who put him in here were very clever. But he still had his weapons with him. So, either they didn't think that far in advance, or they weren't worried about his weapons. He wished it was the former, but something told him it was the later.

Falinor had sat down against the wall, arms around his knees, watching Legolas.

"How long do we wait?"

Falinor shrugged. "Until they're ready for you."

Legolas nodded. It was as he expected. He sat on the bed, giving a short start at the unexpected softness. He noticed Falinor watching him with intense and slightly fearful eyes. He couldn't understand why though. "Where do you sleep?" He asked, as he realized there was only one bed. He also wanted to keep Falinor talking, if only to give him time to think and plan.

"In the bed… if you want me to."

And that explained the fear in the eyes. He was afraid of being used. Perhaps he had been, before, with other guests. He had heard, from those of his father's guard who had gone into Dale that sometimes women were used like that. But he had never heard of it being down with a male. He wouldn't even know what to do, if he had been interested, which he wasn't.

"I don't," he said. "I have no need to sleep. You can have the bed if you wish, however."

Falinor just stared at him and didn't move from his spot on the floor.

"Who am I waiting to see?"

"The King and Queen. You shall be presented in court."

"Dressed like this?" he gestured to his clothes, which were hardly the finest clothes he owned. An idea was starting to form in his head. He stalked around the room and looked for something else to wear. He found nothing. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I wish for something else to wear." He glared at Falinor.

"I- I…" Falinor stammered.

"You are here to do what I wish, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then get me something to wear!"

This stirred Falinor into action and he scrambled up to his feet. Much to Legolas' delight the door wasn't, as he thought, locked. Falinor slipped through it easily enough. But when he tried the door, it refused to open. He snarled, frustrated, and decided to take plan b. He stood by the door and waited. Waiting didn't bother him. He spent hours waiting while on watch back home, or hunting. He waited for about half an hour, which was really no time at all.

The door pushed open and Legolas clobbered Falinor over the head with the hilt of his knife. The elf crumpled with a startled cry. Fortunately it wasn't that loud as to worry Legolas. It was more of a gasp of surprise. He pulled the elf into the room and tied him to the bed. Once Falinor was secured, Legolas slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He glanced to the left, the way he had come and then to the right. Neither option seemed promising, so he took the corridor untraveled. It was much of the same, corridors and tapestries and artwork. There were no windows, but there were doors. Legolas was tempted to try them, but decided against it. Who knew what lay behind the doors, and he was looking for a way out, not a place to hide.

It was odd. No one else was encountered as he walked. It was as if the entire castle was empty, but he knew that couldn't be true. The people had to be somewhere.

Didn't they?

Eventually he found a stair. It was a grand stair, made of marble creeping up to the next level with a chandelier hanging above lit with hundreds of candles. Or at least, Legolas thought they were candles. He couldn't tell from where he stood. The banister was scrolled and made of a fine dark wood. The pillars supporting it were carved to resemble oliphants descending down a stairwell. A plush purple carpet led up to a pair of grand doors eloquently carved with two elves standing proud and at attention.

Legolas knew that he shouldn't go up to those doors and open them. That was not the way to freedom. But an unseen force seemed to tug at him, pulling him gently but firmly by the hand up the staircase. He felt almost in a dream as he struggled against the compulsion. His legs didn't listen to him; nor did his hands which pushed at the doors that opened with a near silent whisper.

Before him was a great hall like he had never seen, but reminded him of the stories his father had told him about Doriath. Tall pillars made to look like tree trunks reached up to the ceiling that looked like it was hidden in foliage of a forest. Beams of light shone through stained glass windows speckling the floor like sunlight. He felt like he was out in the forests, except he could feel the stone walls around him. Directly across from him was a raised dais with a throne on it.

Sitting on the throne, a woman looked down at him. Though sitting isn't exactly the word he would use for what the woman was doing. It looked like sitting, but it also looked like how a cat would sit. Completely relaxed and at ease, noble and alert, with a satisfied smile on her face. Her skin was the color of new born leaves and her hair was the color of rust. She wore clothes that covered all the right places to be decent but somehow she made it seem like they were completely scandalous. But anything else wouldn't seem to fit.

She was the woman from his dreams.

She smiled at him and with a purring pleased voice, she said, "Welcome Prince Legolas to the land of the Fey. And I can tell you now,we're going to be wonderful friends."

* * *

Next: Who is the woman and what does she want?

Please, of course, R&R


End file.
